Signal coverage is a major service concern to all wireless communication subscribers as well as the service carriers. The subscribers have to roam from one place to another in order to obtain a better signal coverage for his desired communications. The subscriber cannot predict any location where provides expected or poor signal coverage. The system and environmental factors that affect signal coverage change dynamically through time period. The service carriers in the wireless communication industry have implemented the road tests by sending technicians out to the fields to detect and record real coverage signals. The technicians use various signal detecting equipments (i.e., cell phone, global positioning system, and personal computers) to record live signal strengths at different geographical locations. The collected signal data will be analyzed at a later time to determine the filed coverage. This road tests have been tedious, time consuming, inaccurate due to human factors, and costly tasks.
The current invention is for determining cell coverage without performing the road tests repeatedly as the service carriers perform in nowadays. This invention implements a series of indexing, modeling, and simulations on the standard Radio Resource Management (RRM) parameters that are available on the wireless communication systems. By determining the influential relationships between all of the RRM factors and in view of a baseline road test data, this invention concludes a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) value to determine the signal coverage for a desired coverage location.
This invention will save not only costs for the service carriers to perform road tests but also improves the accuracy of determining filed signal coverage in a timely manner. The service carriers therefore can improve its service coverage in a much more efficient method.